If These Walls Could Talk
by Partial Anaesthesia
Summary: If the walls of Nation and Cosmo McKinley's childhood home could speak, what would they say?


**If These Walls Could Talk**

If the walls of Nation and Cosmo McKinley's childhood home could speak, what would they say?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Nothing at all. It all belongs to Lord and Master Sir Richard O'Brien who should be worshipped as a God.

* * *

There was always something about those two. Even from an early age they were always together, their names included, they were never seperated. 'Cosmoandnation', as though they were one and the same.

Average siblings fought, they never did. Everything between them was always so placid and calm, one could only wonder when the line of sweetness would snap. It did eventually of course. When Nation reached her early teens and got her first boyfriend something changed inside her brother. He had always been her protector, now she had someone else to do the protecting and didn't need him.

As years passed they grew further and further apart. It was awful to watch the duo who in their younger years had been attached at the hip, always dressing up and playing together, loose sight of one another altogether.

Cosmo's eighteenth birthday was stressful for the whole family. They didn't have a whole lot of money to scrape together a decent present for him and were having a hard time keeping his baby sister from going off the rails. The afformentioned baby was now a blossoming beauty of sixteen who had picked up some rather bad habits without her big brother to guide her, dipping in drinking, drugs and a mile long list of bad boyfriends.

Nation pulled herself together for Cosmo's birthday, they hadn't had a proper conversation since she was thirteen and, truth be told, she missed him terribly. She put on a nice new dress and pinned her hair back. She took a deep breath and went to her sibling's bedroom to face him.

"Happy Birthday, big brother!" She hollered brightly, pushing open the door to his abode. She gasped and sheilded her eyes at the sight that met them.

"Christ, Nation, ever heard of knocking?" Asked Cosmo, zipping up his pants and attempting to cover the noticably bare chest of his female company.

Nation left the room swiftly and slammed the door on the scene inside.  
"Oh God, I am so sorry!" She stammered through the wood.

"Just go!"

She held her head in her hands and slid slowly down the door frame. There she remained until she became aware of the muffled moans coming from her brother's room and walked resolutely to her own.

For months after this particular incident Cosmo seemed to be taking every precaution so as not to run into her. He was managing very well until she cornered him one day in the kitchen.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked him, hurt evident in her voice.

"How perceptive of you," replied Cosmo with venom, "I suppose I am now that you mention it."

Nation drew back slightly, never in all her memories could she recall him being so cold.

"Why?"

He looked her in the eye and took a step towards her.

"Why?" Another step, "You want to know why?"

"Yes." She whispered, reaching out to grasp his arm. He shrugged her hand off and took it in his.

"Because I love you."

She laughed, a deep throaty noise that filled the room. It had been so long since she had heard her big brother utter those words.

"I love you too, Cosmo. But I don't understand what this has to do with-"

"No, you don't." She looked at him curiously, her face asking him what he meant. He sighed.

"You love me because I'm your brother."

"Yes, of course." She said with a smile, squeezing his hand.

"What you don't understand is that I don't love you as a sister anymore."

Nation let go of his hand as though it had burnt her. She appeared shocked and slightly repulsed at what he had told her.

"I'm your **sister**, Cosmo! You're my **brother**! It isn't supposed to work like this!"

"I know all right! You don't think I don't make myself sick when I think about you that way?"

"It just shouldn't happen like this. It's wrong." Nation stared at her brother and realised she wasn't looking at him the same way anymore. She wasn't looking at him and thinking, 'that's my brother and I'm his sister'. She was looking at him and thinking, 'he's a boy and I'm a girl' and the thought frightened her.

Cosmo glanced at his sibling and saw the same expression he was sure he had.

"You're beautiful, Nation, and I love you." He brought his face slowly closer to his sister's and softly brushed his lips against hers. He was surprised to feel her respond. Their mouths moved together so fast they were in danger of biting each other. Their minds were racing, the both of them thinking the same thoughts, feeling closer than they had in years.

They became rather well known in later years I hear. Starring in a show far from home by the name of Dentonvale. They were, once again, Cosmoandnation McKinley.

* * *

A/N: Having not had any personal experiences with incest or catching a sibling 'in the act', these parts of my story may be a little scrappy. This is definitely not my best work and I'm a little hesitant to put it up but, hey. As always, R/R! 


End file.
